Harry: 5th year
by Harry and Co fan
Summary: IM A C/H FAN Now finished. Please read. Harry comes to Hogwarts, and lots of things are happening . . . A D/H, H/Cho, and some weird info. R/R.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer :any J K characters are not mine the rest from me, is.

  
  


Chapter One A new beginning:

  
  
  
  


Harry finally felt at peace, as he stared out of the window of Hogwart's Express. This summer had been terrible. Though Voldemort was now back, and all believed it, he had not tried to get Harry right away. Harry had woken one night, his scar hurting, yet with relief. He dreamed that Voldemort said, because Harry and he shared brother wands, they could not try to fight or destroy each other. He would go to South America where there was a huge magical community there, and "enjoy himself" till he found a way to fight Harry. Harry shivered as he remembered as he remembered Voldemort's cruel high laughing voice.

"Don't you rest, Harry Potter. I'll be back one day, and then I shall truly win, and no one will ever mention the name Harry Potter again."

Both Dumbledore and Sirius agreed that this was actually happening. Traces of Voldemort's cruelty had been quite clear in South America, and the Wizarding world was getting more and more frightened. 

Harry turned around to his best friends, Ron and Hermione. They were staring at him compassionately as if they knew wait he was thinking. Harry's beautiful green eyes were aglow with happiness, as the train twisted and turned around the bends. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"I accidently landed in Knockturn Valley last week." Before she could finish her paragraph they both shrieked jealously. 

"You went to KNOCKTURN VALLEY, AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TILL NOW???!!!???"

Hermione blushed, and said bossily, "Well, I'm really not allowed to go there . . ." The other two gave her the all too familiar look.

"I think your turning back to your bad old goody ways," came the identical voices of Fred and George. They had been standing there unnoticed by any for a while already. Ron glared at them. "GET OUT." The two laughed in unison and Fred tossed Harry their latest invention, Bloody Buns. It looked like a chocolate muffin on the outside but when you bit it . . . You turned into a vampire for two minutes. They gave Harry a look of thanx and departed. Hermione turned to her friends.

"Guys, I landed in Knockturn, and while I was there I overheard Malfoy, and his Dad talking. They were arguing, and Malfoy told his father that he didn't think he should continue to support Voldemort. Dark Arts wasn't it all , and he thought that if someone had magical blood in them they should be excepted no matter what. And that he wants to return to Hogwarts. He gave Lucius that familiar look, and said he refused to go to Flemser Magical School for the Young of South America! Also he'd rather a live unpowerful father, than a dead or imprisoned powerful one. Hey, can you believe MALFOY said that?? Him? I guess he's not so bad after all. Lusius was so mad he hexed him, and told him that if the Dark Lord heard him sprouting that nonsense he would surely be killed. But he let him stay at Hogwarts. I can't get over how he had us fooled all these years!" She shook her head, which was very pretty, yet Harry secretly thought Cho Chang was much better looking. He felt the guilt welling up in him again about Cedric's death. He hoped she would let him talk to her, and that maybe one day. . . He turned back to Hermione his face a blank. His mind was reeling, and he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Ron's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"You're joking Herm, right?" She shook her head.

"I'd sure like to get tp know him now . . ." Harry and Ron exchanged a look. Hermione paring up with their arch enemy DRACO MALFOY? It was incomprehensible. What she had just told them was just Earth Shattering. 

"Merlin's beard Hermione. This is impossible."Ron's voice trailed off. He jsut shook his head again in disbelief.


	2. A New Girl

Disclaimer: All JK characters are just that, JK's. The ides is mine, and so is Liza Beauton

  
  
  
  


A/N Please read and review. I like fire and water. So do both .. . . Thanks a ton

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2: The new girl

  
  
  
  


Harry shook his head. He was walking up and down the corridors deep in thought. The train was lumbering along, but he had to clear his head before he could fo anything else. It was unreal. He stepped into an empty compartment and sat down thoughtfully. This was so weird. Suddenly he was pulled put of his thoughts by a soft whimper. He jerked his head up, and found himself staring into the pretty yet red rimmed eyes of Cho. 

"Cho?" he asked softly. "Are you alright?" Cho had been staring at him carefully.

"Oh, Harry. I feel like such a jerk sitting here alone crying my eyes out. But I can't. Cedric and I were so close. How can I not feel this way? And I do like other 'people'. A lot." Here she blushed deeply. "But I just am so scared. What if they come after me because Cedric didn't tell them something that they think I know. But I don't know anything. Nothing! And you? You asked me out to the ball. I. . . I would've said yes, just he asked me first. Even though he was my boyfriend officially, I didn't feel tied to him. But we were close." Her voice trailed off. Harry looked at her carefully. She hadn't admitted she liked him. She just said she would've gone with him. He shook his head slowly. She wouldn't come out and tell him. But the least he could do was tell her what had really happened. 

"I'll tell you if you want." He mumbled slowly. Her eyes pleaded with him to continue. "When we were in the maze, we both came to the cup together. I told him to take it, he told me. So we compromised and took it together. The cup was a portkey. It took us to a graveyard where Voldemort had wanted me, to take some of my blood, so he could get a body again. The only reason Cedric was killed was because he had come along. But it had nothing to do with HIM. And I feel so guilty for asking him to come along." Now Harry felt like crying. Cho moved a bit closer. She had stopped crying and was listening in horror. She patted Harry awkwardly. Suddenly, the door creaked open. A gorgeous girl, with big blue eyes and auburn hair, walked in. They jumped apart, and Harry looked at her curiously.

"Who are YOU?"He queried. She looked about their age, but what would a new girl be doing there in their 5th year?

"My name is Liza Beauton. My parents are aurors so we moved here in the summer to help out. I used to live in South America, and went to the Flemser Magical School for the Young. This year is gonna be my 5th year. What about you?" She had a soft sweet voice. 

"My name is Cho Chang and this is Harry Potter. Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm sure you'll love it here. Maybe you'll be put in my house. I'm in Ravenclaw, and he's in Gryffindor. We're also 5th years."

Liza smiled at them. "Oh, thanks you guys. It'll be good to know someone in this school."

Harry grinned and told her to come along with him, he'd take her to his friends. He asked Cho if she wanted to come but she refused. She told him her friends were probably searching for her, so she'd better go. 

"Thanks a ton Harry. You don't know how much I appreciate it." With that she turned and was gone. Harry and Liza strolled to his compartment. He pushed open the door and drawled, "Hey guys. This is Liza Beauton. She's from South America and moved here because her parents are aurors and were asked to help us British out here. She is in her 5th year too."

Hermione and Ron looked at her. Hermione smiled sweetly, but Ron goggled at her. Hermione giggled. The last time he had worn that look was when Fleur was there. Liza smiled at them both, as and announcement reverberated through the train. 

" We will arrive in Hogwarts in 5 minutes time. Please make sure you are wearing your black school robes." Liza looked nervous but Ron spoke to her soothingly. Harry felt that familiar thrill of excitement run through him. He was going home. He glanced out of the compartment and almost freaked out as he saw that familiar face. What was Professor Lupin doing here?


	3. Prof. Lupin's Luck

Disclaimer: Any new characters and ideas are mine, the rest, well, JK we all know you. . . 

  
  


A/N Hey all you guys. Thanks those who reviewed. I'll try to keep adding, but regents and finals are coming. . . I'll do my best. Please, and tell me about typo's and CRITICIZE. I want my first ever HP fiction to be good. 

  
  


Chapter Three: Professor Lupin's Luck.

  
  


"Professor Lupin! ! What are you doing here?" Harry was so excited to see his father's old friend he was dancin' around in excitement. He looked at the Prof. questioningly.

"Harry. Good to see you alive and well," He said in his quiet, staid way. 

"Is Sirius okay? Did you see him? Professor Dumbledore said he would try to get him a trial this year sometime." 

"Sirius is fine Harry." Lupin had a look of love for Harry in his eyes. To be able to see his dead best friends son run to him with such excitement filled him with total joy. " I'm here to take my old job back. Defense against the dark arts." 

" What? ! ? But didn't you say last time that you would be embarrassed to come back now that everyone knows you're a were wolf?" Harry whispered.

"Oh, Harry. This past summer they came out with a new potion that would work on a werewolf, only if he was bitten before 13. Well, you know I was bitten before I even came to school. It was really terrible, but it was worth it. I had to go through this crazy process! For 7 consecutive days before the full moon I had to take a piece of my hair, and

put it in some crazy potion. It contained werewolf hairs and I practically choke down it every night. And that night I couldn't take the taming potion, and right before I transformed I had to take some of my blood an put it in a cup. As I transformed I drank it and I suddenly stopped and became a full human once again. It was torture but it was well worth it. Dumbledore had told me about the potion and when he heard it worked he offered me my job back _and_ a raise." 

"Wow Professor. That's way too cool. I can't believe it." Harry had noticed something about Lupin was different and now he realized, it was his new suitcase and robe. 

"Well you'd better come along the train is stopping now, Harry." AS if on cue, Ron, Hermione, and Lisa walked out right then. Ron and Hermione shrieked at the sight of Lupin. Harry told them the good news as they walked off the train. While waiting for the carriages to come, they waved at Hagrid, who yelled his traditional, "All right thereArry?" Itwas then that they got their first glimpse of Malfoy since last year. As usual it was Hermione with her eagle eyes, that never missed anything that said, 

"Oh look. There's Malfoy. Don't say a thing about what I overheard." Liza looked curious. 

"Who is _that_?" Ron answered her after a nod form Hermione. " Malfoy is a Slytherin. His Dad is a death eater, and he always seemed to be our arch enemy."

"Seemed?"

"Well, yeah. Hermione is from a muggle family and whenever he could, he called her a mud-blood. He never missed a chance to make any GRYFFINDOR look bad, and was over zealous to do that to us three. But Herm here, heard him talikng to his father when she accidently landed in Knockturn Valley . . ." He filled her in with the conversation, s they all got into the carriage. 

"Wow." Liza shook her pretty head. "That must have been a real shock after how he treated you all these years." 

"Yeah," said Hermione. "I'm looking forward to getting to know him better. After all, he's not so terribly ugly. . ." Her voice trailed off as she saw the looks Harry and Ron were giving her. 

"Ugly or not, Hermione. This is Malfoy you're talking about. How can you forget the past 4 years?" Ron looked at her strangely. Hermione turned red.

"Aw don't listen to him. He's just jealous. I say check him out. He must like you." Liza giggled.

"I am NOT jealous. I have a crush on someone else not _you. _ Anyways it has nothing to do with you. It has to do with your choice. How can you forget what he did to you all these years." The blush Ron had on his face from his earlier sentence was beginning to fade. Hermione had looked significantly at Liza, who had laughed again, and given Ron a sweet smile. 

"Aw, leave it alone. It's her life ,Ron. Let her do what she wants with it." Harry had an absentminded look on his face. He was thinking of Cho again. Did she like him or not? He felt something pulling himself to her. He wondered if she felt it too. 

"Gosh Harry," Liza said as they walked into the Great Hall. "Where are you? Are you listening?" Harry looked up. 

"Nothing, Liz. You're getting sorted now. Let's go


	4. 

Disclaimer: Any character not seen in HP's books, are mine.

  
  


A/N okay all you guys and gals. I'll try to remember to spell check this time. I want at least 7 reviews to add chapter 5 after this. So tell your buddies about me, and review. Try not to comment on spelling or grammar. If it's there, I don't want to have to change it. Tell me what to do to make the plot better. Should I pair up C/H. And D/H. What about Ron? R/R. 

Chapter Four: The Welcoming Banquet. 

  
  


Harry entered the great hall, with Ron, Hermione and Liza. Harry was still thinking about Cho and how she had unburdened herself to him. Ron was playing around with the thought of actually going out with Liza. Liza, on the other hand, was trying to pretend no one was staring at her, and praying that she'd be put in Gryffindor. And of course, Hermione was dreaming about Malfoy. 

"Hey, mud-blood. You're _still _alive? I guess the Dark Lord didn't do his job this summer." Draco's voice seemed to drip with an extra venom. 

  
  


"I guess he is still mad about his father," Hermione thought. Then she felt Ron's elbow dig into hers. 

  
  


"Not terribly ugly, huh? Well, he sure is ugly inside of him." Hermione glared at him but didn't answer. Liza laughed again, albeit nervously. 

  
  


"Welcome to another year," said Dumbledore's merry voice. "The first year's will be sorted and then I have a couple of announcements." The Sorting hat began it's traditional, yet new song, and all the first years were called up one by one to the hat. When all of them were called up, the headmaster stood up once again.

  
  


"This year we have the privilege of having Liza Beauton join us in her fifth year. She is previously from the South American wizard and witch school called, 'Flemser Magical School for the Young'. She moved here because her parents, aurors were needed. With much kindness they picked up, and just came, to help their fellow wizards. So without further ado, I call up Liza Beauton."

"Did you notice Malfoy's ears prick up when Dumbledore mentioned South America?" Hermione hissed.

  
  


"You and Malfoy. You're obsessed." Harry muttered back. Liza walked through the dining room, aware of all the eyes on her. The boys goggling, and the girls looking curious, probably thinking, 'Another girl to fight to get my crush'. She picked up the hat and put it on her head. 

  
  


"Not too hard. Brave, and strong-hearted. Yes that will be GRYFFINDOR." (That's what all you readers wanted, so that's what I'll give you.)

  
  


The Gryffindor table roared with cheers. Ron pulled out a chair for Liza, his face BEAMING.

  
  


"Wow Liza, boy are you _lucky_," said a drawling voice. "You get to be in Crackpot Dumbledore's pretty boy house, and before you even get here, you're friends, with Potty and the Weasel. Mud-blood, someone delivered this to me. Where do you pick up the nerve to sent a letter to a pure-blood like me? You are reaching far above your low standards these days. What's the matter, trying to get on the good side of your betters??" To Harry it seemed like Draco's voice was extra cruel today. Then he glared at Hermione, and noticed Ron's face red with fury. Fred and George looked incredulous. How dare she send a letter to a_ Slytherin. _ Especially one like Malfoy. But Dumbledore's standing up stopped everyone from saying anything.

  
  


"Sorry Mud-blood. Not now. Maybe another day." Malfoy slunk off.

  
  


"Hermione Granger. How _dare_ you collaborate with someone like _Malfoy_? I'll kill you for this," Ron hissed. Liza put her hand on his arm and whispered soothingly to him. Dumbledore held up a hand for silence.

  
  


"Okay all of you. Two more announcements. Firstly, welcome back Professor Lupin." He paused as all tables except for Slytherin screamed their heads off. " Some of you may have heard of the new miraculous potion brewed, that has permanently restored him to his human form. Secondly, this year we will be starting something new. In two weeks from now, as a way of having the year started off with a bang of some fun, we will be doing something quite . . . er . . . different. Half of this school will be picking out a partner from a lot. When you tap the box with your wand it will spell out in smoky letters who you will be working with. As we ever so unfortunately have an uneven amount of students, one person will have to work alone. No Mr. Weasleys, you will not be able to work with three. Each person will have to work with the other regardless of their age, house, and er. . . _gender. _It will be sort of a treasure hunt, you'll have to look in the Library, around the school and wherever else you may think of. Yes, Miss Granger, I see you look happy about the Library part. Where was I? Oh yes. The restricted section is to be open that day, no you may _not_ go into the forbidden forest. You'll get further instructions later. Now let's sing the school song and off to bed. Oh!! One more thing. This year we have a few Quidditch spots opened." Dumbledore announced the Hufflepuff team captain, one of the chasers. "The Gryffindor captain voted unanimously by the staff was Harry Potter . . .Yes Harry unanimously. Every _single _one of us!" Harry wore a look of disbelief as the Great Hall broke out in cheers. Lupin beamed at him. Harry saw Cho cheering loudly. His heart swelled with gladness. He noticed, the Slytherins were booing, but Malfoy was trying to catch his eye. He looked excited for him, and then catching himself he sneered. But Harry noticed. Ron slapped him on the back, and Liza and Hermione gave him hugs. 

  
  


"That mean Snape voted for you, Harry," Hermione confided. "I always knew though he pretended to hate you he really didn't."

"I'll find out from Dumbledore." Harry muttered back, as Dumbledore opened his mouth to continue.

  
  


"Let us sing the School song!!" He lifted his wand and the words twisted out:

  
  


Hogwarts, Hogwarts hoggy warty hogwarts, 

Teach us something please,

Whether we be young . . . (whatever)

  
  


The students squeezed their way out when they finished. Hermione, wearing her Prefect Badge told him the password as she pushed through to get ahead to tell the Gryffindor's the password. 

Harry suddenly found himself next to Cho. 

  
  


"Harry, I was calling you!" She pulled him into an empty classroom. "Firstly, congratulations. I'm so happy you made it to the top. I can't believe Snape voted for you." She shook her head, and continued. " I also wanted to tell you thank you for telling me today. I'm glad I can look at you without feeling guilty now. I know I said it before, but I really, really , appreciate it." She looked at him, and suddenly gave him a tight hug. "You're really a special boy Harry. I never realized it, just thought you were famous and probably just a stuck up boy. But now I see otherwise."

  
  


Harry looked at her shocked. She just smiled ate him, and continued. "You look tired. Go to sleep, and I'll speak to you." She walked out , with him following behind as if in a dream. Cho called him special. It wasn't amazing, but, at least it was a start. 


	5. The 'bang of fun'

Disclaimer: Whatever seems new, well, Sheli, (that's Ivrit - Hebrew for mine) The rest is all JK's

  
  
  
  


A/N : Well, I don't know if I'll keep my word about only posting this after seven reviews. I'll see. Now, I just posted Chapter Four. I'm grabbing all the time now, 'cause schoolwork just keeps on piling in. 

  
  
  
  


Chapter Five: The 'Bang of fun'

"Hey Hermione, did you ever end up speaking to Malfoy?"Ron queried. It was two weeks into the school year, and the entire Hogwarts was filing into the Great Hall for the "interesting surprise" Dumbledore had told them about. It was right after breakfast. The students figured that they were doing this to take their mind off Dumbledore, and to promote unity in the school.

  
  


"Nope, Ron, I didn't. He said some _other _time, remember?" Hermione scowled fiercely. "I thought he didn't hate me. He said, 'If someone knows magic, they should be accepted', or something like that."

  
  


"Maybe he doesn't, Hermione," Harry said seriously. He had hardly ever seen Cho since the first night, but he had seen her yesterday. She had given him a broad grin, and then turned slightly red. "Malfoy can't suddenly change his outlook to you. That would be quite suspicious. Voldem- er . . . , You Know Who could be watching. Well, I guess that _is_ unlikely, but still his fellow Slytherins might make fun of him. I mean, Herm, you know how it is to be made fun of." 

  
  


"I'm so excited for this 'bang' we're doing today. We get to miss tons of classes. And today we'd have had double potion." Liza was walking alongside them. Their trio had turned into a foursome. Liza, besides for being very pretty, was smart (Hermione meets her match - finally), and fun to hang around with. She was cool, well dressed, and was very sweet and caring. 

  
  


"And here comes Potty, and the Weasel, along with their two sidekicks, Beauty and the beast. Oh sorry, it's Granger, is it not? Well I wasn't so far off. You sure look like a beast to me." 

  
  


"Draco Malfoy, and his two guards," Liza returned sarcastically. "So afraid of his own shadow, Malfoy, is forced to have two ugly looking henchmen, who are so gruesome people turn at the sight of them."

  
  


"Wow, so Beauton is able to host a muggle radio show." 

  
  


"What do _you_ know about muggles Malfoy? Just because they aren't magic, you think they are inferior? So they're_ not_ like us. So they _can'_t learn a spell for the life of them. Does that make them second-class humans? They are, but they, and we are we. So we _were_ given an extra gift of magic. Don't abuse it, use it!" Hermione's face was bright red with anger. Malfoy looked at her as if really noticing her for the first time. His face was a little pale, as if he was ingesting what Hermione had just said.

  
  


"Ah, Granger. You wanted to talk to me two weeks ago. Well, I . . ."

  
  


"Will all students please take a seat." Dumbledore was standing at the head table holding a clear glass box. " Before anyone picks, I'd like to explain the rules to you. Each pair will be getting a Parchment with either a wizard, or a spell, or something of the sort. You have to take each thing, look it up to find out what it is. All over the castle, we made sure there were at least six things that you can think of, there are items. They were not hidden, at least most of them weren't put there specifically. You have to see each thing, and find an item in any part of the castle you are_ allowed_ to go into. We have decided that since it is daytime, you may go into the forest until the boundary that was put there. Any student found, crossing so much as a toenail over the boundary will be punished. You may use any object you might have, to help you, as long as you don't do anything forbidden. I'll give you an example. An easy one, I must say. Let's say you have 'Imperious curse'. You look it up, and find that it is one of the forbidden curses that can force someone to listen and do what you want. You can choose to get a picture found in a book, and copy it magically, of a death eater, and near the question write that you chose this because death eaters used this curse. Or for those of you who remember Professor Moody's class last year, he did it on a spider. So take a spider, and write that. I'm sure you are all more creative than me, and you can figure it out. The winner is not by the one who finishes first but by the most creative. Don't worry if you don't get it all. I'm sure you are all wondering how to keep so much stuff all together neat. You will get a box, and when you put the object in, trace the number of the question with your wand on the bottom of the box, and it'll put itself in a little cage. You have the whole today and tomorrow. When you wish to eat come in here, pick up a menu and say what you want out loud. Now some motivation. The winner/s of this treasure hunt will be getting a free top box ticket to the next Quidditch Game wherever it may take place. You will also get to go during a Hogsmeade weekend, to the Tower of Power, the ministry's headquarters. I'm sure you all know, how much goes on there, and plenty will. No George, or is it Fred? You do not have to visit Percy if you don't want to. Yes, I will tell him to stay away. So that's it. Sound good? Hope so. Now, we will start the drawings." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. 

  
  


The names were called out, and people began to get up when they were called. Whomever the partner was, went to join the other in a line at the head table. Even the Slytherins looked excited.

  
  


"Pansy Parkinson." Everyone looked up, and saw that it said, NONE. "I guess you'll be the single partner." Pansy looked mad, but didn't say a word.

  
  


"Hermione Granger." DRACO MALFOY. 

  
  


"Wow, is that some coincidence," Harry whistled softly. 

  
  


"Oh, I forgot to add." Dumbledore's long hair seemed to shake merrily as if giving over some secret. " The box has the ability to sometimes pair two people up with thinking. If they need to talk, or desperately want to be with them. Then again sometimes it's a coincidence. So don't start any rumors."

  
  


"That was no coincidence," Liza muttered to Harry. Hermione went to join Malfoy looking excited. "I guess her wish came true." 

  
  
  
  


"Liza Beauton." RON WEASLEY. Ron turned red again. 

  
  


"No coincidence there," Harry said laughing.

  
  


"Cho Chang." HARRY POTTER. This time Hermione, Ron, and Liza all burst put laughing from their places in line.

  
  


"NO COINCIDENCE THERE _EITHER, HARRY_." Harry just grinned happily and turned to join Cho who was giggling with her envious friends. 

  
  


"I'm sorry those of you who are upset with whom you got," McGonagal said as she passed out the parchments and boxes. "But remember, it was the luck of the draw."

  
  



	6. The Strange Book

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from any JK Rowling's books are hers. Anyone you don't is from my very own insane mind. Adieu . . . 

  
  


A/N: well all you guys, (though I have no Idea who and when will be reading this. . . ) I probably didn't get my reviews I requested for. But I love writing and I can't stay too long without giving you all the "opportunity" to read my stories... Give me ideas all of you out there. . . I like help.

  
  


Chapter Six: The Strange Book . . . 

  
  


Pansy Parkinson was mad. And not just a little mad. She was furious. 

  
  


"Disgusting," she thought to herself. "Dumbledore was probably hinting that I am a _loner_. That I have to work myself. But he thinks I'm stupid. They all do. That Draco, beaming from ear to ear right after that mud-blood was paired with him. Then when he realized we were looking to see his reaction he started making fun of her. But I saw. He too thinks that I'm stupid. Well just as we were leaving I heard Dumbledore say that there was a bonus question on the bottom, and he didn't think anyone could get it. Well, I'll show them. I'll work my head off and search every book in the library till I find that answer. Then when I do, I'll then do some other questions. But I'm sure to win _then_. If that doesn't show them . . ." She grinned evilly to herself, and pushed her way through the library. She stalked into the restricted section and began pulling out the books to help her with that question. It sure was a hard one. She had never heard of the thing written, before. She began yanking out books at random, when in her fury she yanked a bit too hard. The whole shelf of books tumbled down on her head. Her wand went flying into the shelf but didn't go to far. She felt it stop, as if being held back by a barrier. Pansy looked into the shelf but nothing was there.

  
  


"Must be invisible," she muttered to herself. She stuck her hand in, but nothing was there. "That isn't possible,"she whispered half hysterical. She reached for the wand getting a tight grip onto it. "Oh god," she snapped. "Oh Draco. Oh Snape. Oh Slytherin. Do help me now, so I may see the book." Suddenly there was a tug, and an object went flying out. Pansy hurriedly returned the fallen books to the shelf and slowly lifted the small book. It was blood red. A red so deep it looked evil. Pansy opened it up and read the inscription scrawled in the front in green ink. 

  
  


"_This book was written by the one signed below. The only way for this book to be felt and seen, is if the seeker is touching it with their wand, a Slytherin, and says the words 'Oh Slytherin, Do help me so that I may see the book'. This book contains spells discovered by the great writer of this paragraph, about a very unknown magic topic. The finder of this book must also seek to help the dark Lord. With out the above conditions you could not have seen or felt this book with your hands. _

  
  


_ **Salazer Slytherin**_

  
  


Pansy was shocked. She couldn't believe what the inscription said. It was utterly incredible_. _It was preposterous. It was way out . . (A/N: You get the point don't ya . . .)__

  
  


Pansy opened the book and read the title written in silver snaky letters "**_The Magic of Brother Wands". _** She thought for a moment and then realized that she had heard in her house, (her parents were ardent Voldemort supporters) that the Dark Lord would be in South America until he could find out how to defeat Harry Potter's wand- which was his brother wand. 

  
  


"The glory and fame I'll get when I figure out the secret of brother wands," She gleefully said, all thought of winning the treasure hunt forgotten. She opened up the book and began to read. She realized that the only way for the brother wands to go against each other was for one of the owners to drink a potion - a very complicated one, and especially if the other person wouldn't give up the things.

  
  


_- A piece of the thing or person he hates most. _"No way," she thought. How will I get Harry to tell me that and then get the piece. But I'll give it to Voldemort and he'll think of something."

_- A piece of the thing or person he fears most. _"Same problem here"

_- A piece of the thing or person he desires most. "_Even harder. What if the person is dead?"

**_All of the above pieces can be no larger than a snail._**__

-_ His most precious possession. Must be a thing. _

_ - 2 oz. of his saliva_

_ - A plant which he handled or touched. _"Not so hard," She mused. "I can get that from herbology.. 

_ - 4 egg size shertstones. "_I heard of that one day during potions. It's a stone that when mixed with other stuff can read someone elses inner thoughts_. _But they're very rare."

  
  


**_ Mix the first three together and let it sit under the drinkers wand for 2 weeks_**_. **Next add the next item and stir it with your two index fingers. Make sure to have the other brother wand owner's face in mind. Add the rest of the ingredients after stirring for 3/4 of an hour. Then let simmer for 16 days. Drink after it cools for 7 minutes. **_

"I'm gonna send an owl to my mom and dad right now . . ."

  
  


  
  


Draco and Hermione left the great hall both sunk in their own thoughts. Hermione was wondering how to start while Draco was trying to get away from everyone else while making cruel faces at Hermione. Parvati and Lavender were giving Hermione sympathetic glances. Hermione shrugged, and walked on, her head held high. She refused to let herself seem bothered about the paring up. Actually in reality she was not bothered at all.

  
  


"So mud-blood," Draco began loudly enough for the whole hall to hear. "I had to have to the misfortune of being paired up with you." Hermione suddenly spun around and pulled him into an empty classroom.

  
  


"Draco Malfoy,"she began in a icy voice. "I think it's time you've stopped playing this act."

  
  


"What act, Granger?" He replied nastily. 

  
  


"We're in and empty room now Malfoy. God, you can't even act a little nicer in _here _where no one is watching?"

  
  


"What do you mean?" Malfoy whispered worriedly. "What are you saying you dirty rascal? You trying to catch me unaware?" Inside Draco's stomach was a large pit, making him feel like killing himself for talking to her like that. She was pretty, and he liked her a lot. But out of nowhere like this to start acting friendly . . .she'll think he was put up to it, and he wasn't.

  
  


"Look Malfoy. You don't have to try to insult me." Hermione tossed her head, and ran a hand through her hair. "We have to work together for two days now, and you know I wanted to talk to you. Let me just make a complete confession now. I landed in Knockturn valley accidently, before school started. And I over heard you and your father arguing. I heard how you said that _any_ magical person should be accepted to Hogwarts, and how you don't think the dark arts means everything, and that you'd rather a live powerless father than a dead powerful one. I heard every single word Malfoy." Hermione's voice grew shrill. "So I decided, 'if he really doesn't hate me as much as he says he does, and is willing to go against his father, I'd like to get to know him better.' Harry and Ron, and even Liza thought I was crazy. Harry just told me yesterday that I was nuts, because even if you did mean that, and I'm sure you did, because you wouldn't say that to your father if you didn't sincerely mean it, you had a reputation to uphold and would continue to be mean to me. But I persisted and I don't know why now. They were right. You have not a single kind cell in your body. Not bone, Malfoy, cell. And I was stupid enough to believe you'd at least come talk to me privately and listen. I don't know why Malfoy. Why are you so mean to me when I really love you. I do. I really, really like you. I wanted to see what made you tick. But you insist on being so _caring_ to me, and always made sure to come and listen to me, after all four letters I sent you. I think I'm crazy Draco, for liking you. But there are some feelings you can't control." Hermione was crying softly now and was about to continue, when Draco stepped forward. She looked up at those silver eyes, now looking so strange as they were filled with deep concern. He reached for her and hugged her tightly and then pressed his lips down on hers. Hermione felt the world spinning around her. Her first kiss. And it was Draco who was doing it. He tightened his hold around her and spoke in a soft voice.

  
  


"Hermione. I care very much about you. But if we want to date we'll have to do it privately because you don't know how it feels to be made fun of by all the Slytherins. Hey listen. It was cool of you to keep on trying to talk to me. But now I know and you know that our feelings are mutual. Because you heard my conversation with my dad you know that I am real, and not just doing this because I want to torment you, like I thought you would. Now let's get going because I plan on winning that prize. Kay?" He looked at her with warmth.

  
  


She unlocked her hands from around him and said, "Lets go." And off they went hand in hand.


	7. The Treasure Hunt Continues

Disclaimer: You know this by heart already, and I'm getting sick of this, but I don't want to get sued, so whatever is new and not familiar belongs to me, and the rest is the magic of JK. 

  
  


A/N : The last chapter was mega long. Gosh. In NY where I live, I don't have any extra time but I just had to get D and H out of the way, and Pansy also. Well, I hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think. I might get mean this time and really not post the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews. I like to hear some feedback on whether I should continue, if you like it, and all that garbage. SO read and review. Flames accepted. Also, I'm not writing any of the questions the treasure hunt asked, because I've got no patience. I'm just focusing on the 'side' conversations they have. Well, the treasure hunt isn't the main part of the story anyways . . . I add to it pretty often. Check it every week and there'll probably be one maybe even two or three new chapters . . .

  
  


Chapter 7: The Treasure Hunt Continues . . . 

  
  


Ron felt real giddy as he strolled through the castle in search of an empty classroom with Liza at his side. That feeling that you get when you drank about seven cups of vodka just without the hangover . . . The dizziness and the happy feeling. 

  
  


Liza furtively looked at Ron while he was wrapped up in his cheery thoughts. She had seen the look on Ron's face when her name was called, and she saw it light up. Hermione had told her that Ron used to be much more shy and uncomfortable around girls, but she could tell that now he was able to be around one and not turn purple in his face. He always spoke to her normally and easily, and she _knew_ he liked her. He wasn't handsome in the really good-looking sense, as Harry, who had adorable features that made you want to just stare at him. By Harry he didn't have a look that was drop dead gorgeous that you could look at but after a while you get bored of it because it's so perfect. He had a cute nose and face that looked as if he was made of sugar. And he was. He was as sweet as they came. Always caring about others. Not acting like an all mighty because he was famous. Yet she didn't feel anything to Harry but as a best friend, which he was. Now, Liza had seen pictures of Ron when he was younger, in his first and second years. There he had looked as if his hands and feet were too big, and his nose was so long for his face. But over the years he had grown taller, and his hands, feet, and nose stayed the same size, so it was now all in proportion. He had muscles but was thin, yet didn't have the body of a kid. He had a gentle, soft look about him, that was very inviting. She turned to him smiling.

  
  


"Hey Ron. Isn't this cool? I think I see an empty classroom. Let's go there and talk about our plan."

"Yeah, we had better win this. Come on Liz, let's go." He gently tugged on her hand and pulled her into an empty room. When they got in, they closed the door, in case someone tried to listen in, and began going through the questions. They went over it all, each of them knowing different things, thinking of what to get for it, and marking what they should look up in the library. They did all the numbers they knew, coming up with original, farfetched things to put in the box. They traveled around Hogwart's grounds, thoroughly enjoying themselves. They finished all the ones they knew, and looked up the ones they didn't in the library, leaving the thinking to be done for the next day. They parted in good spirits making plans to meet each other the next day. Both fell asleep easily that night, each one _strangely _thinking of the other. 

  
  


The next morning they both got up bright and early. They flew through the rest of the questions skipping out the few hardest and handed it in, knowing they had done their best. It was about 3:00 when they were done. The hunt was officially over at 11:00 that night, so they had plenty of time to kill. They strolled over to a large rock facing the lake, and sat down next to each other.

  
  


"Ron?" Liza said hesitantly. "Thanks. I had a really great time." Her auburn hair had a pretty copper look to it as the sun shone on it, strong rays bouncing around them quietly. 

  
  


"So did I Liza." Ron looked at her carefully. There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn't just start out of nowhere, saying 'you know, Liz, I really like you.' He'd sound like a full time geek. "Do you . . . do you think that we were one of those people _paired_ up, not just randomly picked?" That felt like a good way to broach the topic on his mind. He knew he liked her, and was pretty sure she knew too, but did she like him as well? 

  
  


"Ya know what Ron? I think we just may have." Here her face turned slightly red. "And I know what you are trying to tell me. You like me, right? Well, I'll make it easier and tell you the truth. I like you too. A lot." She blushed even harder and stared at the floor. Fifteen and all she still couldn't tell a boy she liked him and not be embarrassed. "I think we would be good together. Don't you?"

  
  


He took her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. Not a 'best friend' hug, but a romantic hug. "I think you're right about that Liz. I sure think you're right."

  
  


  
  


Harry and Cho ran out of the hall as soon as they were dismissed. They had discussed their plan of action while everyone else was being paired up. Harry asked his roommates if they were using their dorm, and they had said no. They all gave him their word of honor that they wouldn't go in, without asking or knocking, till 10:30 that night. So the two of them headed toward the Gryffindor common room. Harry gave the password to the portrait of the fat lady (licorice wands) and climbed inside. Cho looked around wide eyed.

  
  


"Harry Potter, where are you taking your _girlfriend_ to?" Fred Weasely's teasing voice rang out loud and clear. Harry didn't even blush as Cho had expected him to. He just turned to Fred and laughed.

  
  


"Don't make assumptions before you know anything. Maybe soon she'll be my real_ girlfriend_ but not at the moment. Now she's just my partner for this hunt. I'll let you know when I propose." Fred and George fell down laughing and Harry sat down for a minute to catch his breath. He winked at the twins and they looked at him slyly. 

  
  


"Well, Cho. In order to celebrate this future proposal how about a chocolate muffin?" Cho knew that behind Harry's laughing words there was grain of truth. Well maybe more than a grain. But one thing she _didn't_ know was that George and Fred Weasely's food was _not_ to be trusted. She took a big bite and immediately turned into a flapping bat. Blood seemed to drip from its mouth as it turned into a vampire, and then after a few minutes turned back into herself. Harry looked at her cautiously, hoping she wouldn't be offended. But she was laughing hysterically and fell right on top of Harry. George grinned and gave Fred a high five.

  
  


"Good one, no? Well, we'd better get going. We want to win that prize. By the way Lupin said that he would be coming down to see you about now." The two redheads climbed through the portrait and disappeared. Cho was still on top of Harry. She looked at him considering-ly and he put a finger on her cheek.

  
  


"As much as I want you to stay in my hands, if Professor Lupin sees this he might start thinking who knows what. So off now, but in my room you can come back on if you want." 

  
  


"Harry. You're starting to talk flirtatiously."

  
  


"I'm working on it."

  
  


"Well, _we, _as in You, and, I, will just go along with the 'flow' and if something comes out of it then that's that."

  
  


Harry suddenly sobered. "I'm just feeling Giddy because Dumbledore told me that Sirius is coming. I bet that's why Lupin is coming. And don't expect me to act like that in the near future. When I get upstairs and start thinking about what I said, I might die of embarrassment."

  
  


"Did you say _Sirius _as in _Sirius Black_?!?!?" Cho's voice grew shrill. "What are you doing collaborating with a monster like him?" Harry quickly filled her in to all the things that had happened in his third year, and how Sirius had helped him last year, by the tournament. Cho's eyes grew wider and wider over the fifteen minutes Harry spent telling her the story. "Wow Harry that is just unbelievable." Cho gasped as the door was pushed open and Lupin walked in followed by a large dog. He looked at Harry questioningly and Harry nodded.

  
  


"It's okay. I just told her the story with Sirius. Come up to my dorm. My roommates lent it to me till tonight." Cho gasped yet again, as Sirius transformed. He looked good. His robes neat and clean. His hair shiny and brushed. His face full and handsome. 

  
  


"Harry!" Sirius ran over to him and wrapped him in a big hug. "How _are_ you? Any problems in school or anything else?" Harry shook his head but his eyes looked uncertain. "Come on Harry my boy, spit it out." He looked at his god-son concerned.

  
  


Harry took a deep breath. "Well, since Voldemort left I didn't have any dreams, but last night I . . . dreamed that my Mum was there and she warned me to be careful because a great evil will be hatched today." Harry's voice choked up. Sirius looked concerned, and Cho slid close to him.

  
  


"Harry, I can't really stay, but you must promise me Harry. _Promise me_ _that if something, anything, happens you go straight to Dumbledore, and then send me an owl."_

  
  


"I promise." With that Sirius transformed, and followed Lupin out the door. 

  
  


"Harry? Are you alright?" Cho looked at him kindly. "Would you like to talk about it?" 

  
  


"Oh, Cho. You don't understand." Cho put her arms around him tenderly and he began to sob on her shoulder. "I had to live my whole life with those stupid, idiotic, muggle relative of mine. I always tried so hard not to complain. I mean, I could've been sent to an orphanage. That's even worse. And I have to live a life with everyone gaping at my forehead. Being accused that everything I do is for more fame. I have to face an evil man who's _goal_ is to kill me. Not a side concern, but his main concern. All the teachers expect me to be so perfect, because that's who I am. _The famous Harry Potter_. Yes, I do have real friends. But Ron? I love him, don't get me wrong. He's helped me through tons. But he thinks that being famous is a dream and wishes he can be me. Hermione is a _girl_." Cho looked at him sharply here. "Don't look at me like that. And she is so secure. She is this brilliant bookworm. If I'd tell her how much I'd miss my parents she'd probably tell me to read a book about orphan muggles. Liza is new. I'd feel stupid if I'd tell her anything. Sirius is a wanted, innocent criminal. He can't always be around me whenever I need him as much as he'd want to. And Dumbledore, is well, Dumbledore. I don't mean to complain. But I feel so lost sometimes, that I just can't take it. I have these dreams sometimes. I haven't had them for a while. I see my Mum and Dad smiling at me, and as they're about to kiss me there's a flash of green light and they're lying there spread out dead and silent. I have no parents. No friends who really understand. Ron cares about me but he doesn't really _care. _ Noone does." Harry sat there in her lap his head on her shoulder. He felt spent. He had never said that to anyone. Cho took her finger and tipped his face towards hers. She looked into his beautiful, glowing green eyes. 

  
  


"Oh no, Harry Potter. You're wrong. Someone does care. _I_ care very much Harry. I must, because I have a feeling that you never said that to anyone." He looked up at her, swallowed hard, and nodded his head. "Now let's get on with this treasure hunt." If Ron and Liza seemed to have gone through it all fast, Harry and Cho zoomed. Between both of them, and Harry's many experiences with the dark arts, all the questions were answered except for the last three. And it was only 9:00. 

  
  


"Harry!" Cho laughed as he plopped on the bed in a dramatic faint. 

  
  


"Hey! How about if we go flying? I will use my invisibility cloak so noone will see us." They clambered on to his broom and flew off into the night sky.

  
  


"Don't you feel like flying to the moon sometimes?" Cho asked Harry as they stared at the bright moon hanging in the sky. The teens stared up at the speckled velvet ceiling above them. 

  
  


"I want to give you something for being so sweet and helpful today." Harry landed the broomstick and beckoned to Cho. He took her to a spot in the field and sat down. Cho remembered that Harry had gone off that afternoon for 20 minutes. Now she realized why. Harry took a square frame out of his pocket. It was shining in many colors, and inside of it was written THANK YOU in green the color of Harry's eyes. It sparkled and gleamed. It was a pretty hard piece of transfiguration of a paper and charming of regular writing. But it was beautiful. Cho leaned towards Harry.

  
  


"As much as I gave you today I gained. Because you are so special and incredible that I think that I have a gained a friend. And you can tell Fred and George that you got a _girlfriend." _She gently took hold of his chin and kissed him softly. Unlike Malfoy's kiss to Hermione which was hard and just from one side, this kiss was soft and caring. Done out of love, not desperation that something may be lost of not. But that something will get better. Harry kissed her back, and let his arm curl around her shoulder. She leaned on to him, and they both watched the stars twinkling and the moon shining as they sat together secure in the knowledge that someone actually cared.

  
  


A/N: Phew, that was LONG. now that it is out of the way , the chapters will hopefully be shorter, unless you like them this way. **_R/R _**


	8. And the winner is . . .

A/N : Thanks those who reviewed. I hope you keep following along. Well without any further 

  
  


Chapter Eight: And the Winner Is . . .

  
  


Tuesday morning breakfast was quite hectic. Everyone was debating who had one, why when and how, what they 'swore' McGonagal said, and why this thing for sure meant that. But they were not at all surprised when Dumbledore announced that there were six groups of winners. From a talented school like Hogwarts how could there only be one? And no one was either surprised when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were part of the winners. Breakfast continued in chaos as everyone decided whether or not it was fair. Then came mail. Hedwig came with a letter for Harry. 

  
  


_Dear Harry, _

_ Dumbledore got my case to be reviewed. He told me you are one of the winners, so you may want to postpone your visit to the Tower of Power for three weeks when my trial is to go up. That week is also to be exciting for other reasons. The ministries of magic groups, excluding Fudge, are getting together to decide whether or not Fudge is capable of his position. There are to be many interesting stories uncovered. There is to be a lot of entertainment as well, because some international guests are coming to help decide as well, and Dumbledore said he can get only six tickets to the Tower that day. He said he'll let the other three groups go this weekend, and you Hermione and Ron will come then with your partners then. I am currently under watch 24 hours, but Dumbledore made sure they kept me out of Azkaban. They said they'll make an exception till the trial. Hoping to see you then. _

Sirius

  
  


Harry shoved the note in front of Ron, who was celebrating with Liza over a cup of pumpkin juice. He showed it to Hermione and Liza and asked if they agreed. They all did.

  
  


"I'll go to Draco and ask him," Hermione offered. 

  
  


"Gosh, Herm, you just saw him. I'll go. It's the perfect opportunity for me to make peace with him finally." Harry spun around and headed toward Cho. He showed her the note. She looked at him searchingly.

  
  


"You must be worried about Sirius, Harry. Of Course I agree on pushing it off. Besides that week must be real cool, if Dumbledore has to get tickets. I wonder what gruesome secrets will be spilled about Fudge." Cho smiled at him. "Did everyone else say okay?" She queried.

  
  


"I asked everyone except Malfoy, and they all said yeah. I am _not_ looking forward to this at all." 

  
  


"I'll go to him instead, "Cho offered. 

"Thanks but no thanks. This is something that I must do myself. I have to talk to Malfoy anyway."

  
  


"Good Luck Green Eyes." Cho gave his shoulder a squeeze and Harry strode toward the Slytherin table. Already he could hear the Slytherins asking Malfoy about his hunt. Malfoy was trying to ignore them and kept on saying that he and the mud-blood fought the whole time. Harry felt a surge of pity for him. He loved Hermione, yet he would be able to talk to her in private only, because of the hatred of some people in the school. It was so unfair. If everyone would just be in harmony with all the others, you wouldn't have such problems. You wouldn't have people like Voldemort trying to get more power, because they would just be happy with who was in charge. Well, what would life be without some strife, and healthy tension? That was how everyone was created, and that's how it would stay. You could try to keep the fighting to a minimum, but that's about it. 

  
  


"Er, . . . uh . . . Malfoy? Can I have a word with you?" Harry stammered looking apologetic.

  
  


"What is this Draco? Two days with that mud-blood, and you have Dumbledore's boy chasing after you for private conversations?" Pansy's voice was derisive. 

  
  


"If it bothers you so much, I'll have you know that it concerns the reward for the winners," Harry spat back suddenly furious with compassion for Draco. "And even if it wasn't. He is allowed to speak to whomever he wants. It doesn't concern _you, _you nosy good for nothing. So butt out." Draco jumped up and followed Harry out. 

  
  


"What is it Potter?" 

  
  


"First of all, I now give you permission to please call me Harry when your not around your classmates. And I hope you won't mind if I call you Draco. Secondly, please read this letter and tell me if you agree." Draco read the letter slowly, and nodded in agreement.

  
  


"Sure Pott . . . Harry. And while we're here please accept my apologies for the way I treated you all these years. I'm really sorry."

  
  


"No harm done," Harry said pleasantly. "And You'll please accept mine." He nodded and they both turned and went their separate ways. 

  
  


Double potions was today, and it was as unbearable as usual. 

  
  


"Today we will be learning how to make a lucky potion. One swallow of this and something lucky you wanted to happen will happen right then. It is an illusion, and it does _not _predict the future. Granger! I will not have you squirming like that. Fifteen points from Gryffindor. And we will test the potion on _you. _WEASLEY!!! What do you think you're doing? Forget that Granger. We'll test . . . hmm . . . Potter's potion, on you Weasely." Harry rolled his eyes at Snape's turned back. Normally, he would have spaced out, but for Ron's sake, he listened well, and soon his potion was bubbling and shimmering to perfection. 

  
  


"Okay, Weasely. Get up her and take a sip." Snape sneered at Ron. Ron swallowed the potion and suddenly everyone could hear the roar of a crowd and Lee Jordan's voice announcing, " . . . and Weasely, the new keeper of the Gryffindor team." The class looked awed as they saw an outline of Ron, soaring through the air, making a fabulous move. When the sounds and movements died out, they all cheered. Snape looked sour.

  
  


"Class dismissed." Harry suddenly turned to Snape, on the spur of the moment. 

  
  


"Professor? May I speak with you for a moment?" Snape looked extremely curious. "Sure Potter." For a moment he didn't look half as evil as always. 

  
  


"Professor, why did you vote for me to be a Quidditch captain? I mean, everyone knows you hate my guts." His face turned red, something he hadn't done in awhile, and he looked like he wanted to run out. 

  
  


"I could, you know, take off 20 points for your cheek, Potter, but I'll spare you. I'm sure you didn't ask just to get points taken off." He turned slightly red, and continued. "All of the teachers had voted for you. Don't let this get to your head, but you are pretty good at Quidditch. And all the other professors would've had my head, if I hadn't voted for you." 

  
  


Harry was about to turn away when something in Snape's eyes made him stop. He had a certain satisfied look in it, that made Harry think that he had just made up a story and was proud that it had been sold to 'Potter'. "Is that the truth Professor?" Harry didn't know what had contained him to do that, and where he picked up the audacity to say that. 

  
  


"Well Harry," Snape suddenly said softly, using his first name for the first time ever. "The truth is, that I think you deserve it. Dumbledore gave me a special job, which I wasn't supposed to mention, but knowing the circumstances, I'm sure he won't mind. I always thought that you had your muggle family around you lovingly. Though they may oppose your magic, they still deep down, loved you very much. And I thought that you always did strut around, even at home, not having to put up with too much. Then came the last day of the year, and Dumbledore was very worried about you. So he asked someone to put a bird's eye spell on you, right after that thing happened with the Tri wizard campaign. He couldn't ask Black to watch you, because in case of trouble, he couldn't even go down to you. And because, my, uh job, wasn't demanding he asked me to keep an eye on you."

  
  


Harry's mouth opened and closed soundlessly till he finally managed to gasp out, "What is a bird's eye spell?" 

  
  


"A bird's eye spell is a spell, that allows you to watch the person it was put on in a screen that can be enlarged, or reduced even to the size where it is just seen in your head in times of danger. It allows me to see the person at ALL times a day. No one else but the person who put the spell on him, which in your case was me, can see this screen." Snape smiled at Harry's look of horror. 

"You mean, even when I went to the bathroom you were able to see me?"

  
  


"Yes, Potter. Don't look so horrified. When I saw you had some business to do, I made sure not to look. So anyways, I can also see anyone in the house you are staying in, as long as it isn't bigger than a certain measurement. So I saw you. I saw what you had to put up with. I saw how you still weren't rude or disgusting to them. They insulted your parents, abused you, and were cruel to anything that represented you. Yet you maintained a civil attitude. I was impressed Harry, I must say. And even after it was taken off, at King's Cross Station, I kept a lookout, and I noticed that you don't strut." Severus Snape's face turned red. "That's it Potter, now _leave._ And try not to repeat this to too many people. Hurry up, you're late to Herbology."

  
  


Harry hurried off to Greenhouse 1 in a state of shock. He smiled absent mindedly at Justin Fintch Fletchly and listened to Professor Sprout telling everyone to put on their gloves. 

  
  


"Today we will be feeding the Violet Rays bottles of Honey. Violets are good for protecting your skin from the sun. They are different than other sun protectors, because they allow you to get tanned while not getting harmed." Her voice droned on and on. Harry sighed with relief as he let himself be sucked into the familiarity of a regular day. After what Snape had told him, and the kindness and admiration he had heard in his voice, that familiarity wasn't just a comfort. It was a necessity.

  
  


A/N **_ R/R_******


	9. The mysterious conversation

A/N: Hey all you guys, what happened to reviewing? And the usual: All the things from the 

Harry Potter Book, are made up by the genius JK, and Liza and the plot is mine. R/R WITH the amount you all review, I think I just may stop writing.

  
  
  
  


R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R 

REVIEW REVIEW

  
  


Chapter Nine: The mysterious conversation.

  
  


A week past and everything was pretty much back to normal. Snape still snarled at Harry. Harry thought that the whole thing with him must have been his imagination, so he didn't tell anyone. Ron, Hermione, and Liza were begging Harry to tell him what he had said, but he refused. Next Friday, Harry went for a stroll in the outskirts of the forbidden forest. Suddenly, his scar began to burn, and he could hear a sinister voice saying,

  
  


"Well, young lady, I see you have a piece of a Violet Ray." The cold high voice of Voldemort couldn't be mistaken.

  
  


"Yes, m-m-my L-l-l-ord. And I have found the thing he fears most are dementors. He was telling a P-p-p-professor. He hates you most, most probably. And you said you'll take care of the desire problem." The girl was stuttering so loud, Harry couldn't tell whose voice it was. 

  
  


"Well, take care of the other things, and I'll take care of the rest. Now go, and because you contacted me on your own accord, I won't send you off with the usual Crucious curse."

  
  


"Thank you, my Lord"

  
  


Harry ran. Partly because his scar hurt, and he didn't want to be seen. And partly because he knew if he stayed longer and heard Voldemort's evil laugh, he might faint. So he ran. And ran. And ran. Unluckily, the first person he ran into was a Slytherin. Luckily, it was Draco, and when he saw Harry he gasped. 

  
  


"Harry Potter! You look like you just ran the Wizard's Fastest Speeders line, and lost the race. What happened?" Harry hadn't spoken to Draco since last week asking him about the invitation, and he was eager to get to know him. He just looked at Malfoy, and as the burden of all these days fell on him, he burst out crying, for the first time in years. Draco looked at him sympathetically, in an almost brotherly way.

  
  


"Come, Harry. We'll go to the lake and you'll tell me what happened." He put a friendly arm around him, and led him off, shooting worried glances, his way. Suddenly, he dropped his arm and ran off. Harry jumped up, and saw Pansy Parkinson, coming along. 

  
  


"Hey, Potter what happened? Did you happen to meet your scary enemy?"

  
  


Unknowingly, and innocently, Harry replied. "No!! I didn't meet any dementor here." Then seeing who he was talking to he snapped, "Get lost." Pansy turned away, smug. She had gotten one thing. Now maybe Draco would help her with the saliva problem and Harry's most precious possession. She knew he desired his parents most, and Voldemort would be going to their graves. He would take car of the Egg shertstones as well, so all she had to do was the two things she had to ask Draco for help with. 

  
  


As soon as she strolled off, Draco popped out from where he was hiding. "Sorry Harry. I just didn't want her to know yet. Now tell me what happened." Slowly Harry told him everything. From his conversation with Snape, till what he had overheard. He just couldn't believe that the one he was telling was DRACO MALFOY, his long time enemy. 

When Harry finished, Draco gave him a friendly hug, and said, "Don't worry, Harry."

  
  


"I'd better be going inside, and speak to the Headmaster. But Draco, you're a real friend. Thank you." Malfoy smiled at Harry and escorted him till the Gargoyle. As he was leaving he heard Harry making up words to try and find the password.

  
  


"Um, er, violet rays, bumblebees, honey, padfoot, snuffles, Fawkes." The gargoyle opened then, and Harry sighed with relief and smiled as he reached Dumbledore's office. He lifted his fist, and gently knocked on the door. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled on him and he smiled.

  
  


"Hello, Harry Potter. Come in. I'm sure my visitor here will be glad to see you." Harry walked in and smiled as he saw Mr. Weasely sitting there. 

  
  


"Hi, Mr. Weasely. How are you doing? I haven't seen you for a while. What are you doing here?" 

  
  


"Just making a few more plans for the future if you- know - who comes back. I was just saying goodbye now." He stepped into the fireplace after he threw in a pinch of floo powder, gave one last wave and announced 'the burrow'. He was gone right away, and Dumbledore put out the flame.

  
  


"Well, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?" Harry told him about the conversation he had heard, and about the scar. "I'm not sure about this Harry. I have to think about it, and when I figure something out, I'll take the necessary steps, and get back to you. You don't know who it was?"

  
  


"No, Professor. It was surely a girl, but that's all I know."

  
  


"Did you notice anyone there?"

  
  


"Nope. We did pass a few Ravenclaws and then we saw Pansy Parkinson. By the Lake was a few Slytherins. But that was about ten minutes later."

  
  


"We?" Harry grinned at Dumbledore's question.

  
  
  
  


"Malfoy and I. We've become good friends since Hermione and him have gone out. He's not Ron, but he's a good listener and doesn't think I have to be sent into hiding every time Voldemort starts plotting against me. If that was the case, I'd be in hiding all my life."

  
  


"I see what you mean Harry. Well if anything happens to you don't hesitate to come tell me. Even if it's just to talk. Though now that you have Mr. Malfoy I wonder if you'll come. . ." His mouth turned up slightly, and he looked at Harry fondly, much like a father looks at his favorite son. "But I'm glad that you and Draco are friends. The poor boy. Everyone believes, 'like father like son' though in this case nothing can be more untrue. I knew the two of you would end up friends one day. I could tell that behind the seemed hatred, you were a boy he really admired. I think you'd better hurry to classes Harry. I believe you have transfiguration now. Now that was a subject your father enjoyed. Do you as well?" 

  
  


"Yeah. I want to learn how to become an animagus one day. Maybe I should start practicing."

  
  


"Indeed you should Harry. That would make your father quite proud of you. But I don't think that he can be any more proud of you than he already is. To have such a kind, good-natured, caring, friendly, mischievous son, is a real pride to him. I know him and Lily are smiling at you from heaven now." He escorted Harry out of his office and Harry hurried down to McGonagal's class. 

  
  


"HARRY. Where were you?" Hermione sounded really worried.

  
  


"Just around. Here and there. Went to the lake with Malfoy." Hermione grinned. 

  
  


"Settle down, class. Today we will be learning about Anamagi. When someone wants to become an animagi, he must go under many complicated preparations. It may take someone a few years. The shortest amount of time it took anyone was eight months but most people it takes about a year to a year and a half." She continued with the exact way how to do it, ending off with, "But don't think just anyone can do it. Even if you get good marks. Some say if you're parents or a parent was an animagi you are able to. Others say you have to have an extreme talent for transfiguration. Homework is to look up the people who are registered animagi and pick one who you want to write 18 inches of parchment on why he became an animagi, was it inherited, how he was able to do and what he turned into and why. Class dismissed."

  
  


"I want to try to become an animagus this year," Harry told Liz and Ron as he walked out of the room with them. "I'm only in my fifth year, so I'll surely be one by the time, I graduate. Even though you're supposed to register, Dumbledore gave his blessings. I don't think Hermione will be able to do it. McGonagal was looking at her when she said about marks not helping. But I think you will Ron."

"Why were you with Dumbledore?" Liza asked looking at Harry sharply.

  
  


"I wasn't gonna tell you, but listen to what I heard when I was taking a walk in the forest. Voldemort was talking to some girl, plotting something about me. Said something about my dead parents I think she was referring to an that I hate Voldemort most. I was so upset after everything I was crying." Harry turned pink. "Then I meat Malfoy. After he calmed me down I went to the headmaster and your dad was there, Ron. He was there on some Dark Lord business. Whatever." 

  
  


"Cool, Harry. And Cho's waving to you. Tomorrow, are you going to Hogsmeade with her?" Harry nodded and Cho hurried up to him. 

  
  


"Are we still on for tomorrow? Well, how about doubling with Ron, and Hermione, and Liza, and Draco?"

  
  


"Will do. See ya later guys." He strolled off with Cho arm in arm telling her all the events of that day, and then got a kiss goodbye. He collapsed on the couch in the common room, and spent an enjoyable evening with the Weasely twins, entertained by their tricks and jokes. Then he climbed into bed. 

  
  


That night Harry dreamed of the person, he REALLY hated most. The potion wouldn't work because Harry Potter didn't hate The Dark Lord as much as he hated the piece of scum he dreamed about. That night the boy who lived dreamed about the one who was the cause for his fame. Who was the real one who brought the troubles onto him. He dreamed about Wormtail.


	10. The tower of power

A/N: Phew. One regent down, one to go. E/t here belongs to JK except the plot and Liz. Don't forget to review. I need suggestions. I think I'm losing my touch.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter ten: The tower of Power

  
  


"I owe you one Harry Potter. And the time has come to repay you for letting me live. There is a plot to make a complex potion to cause the brother wands to work against one another. Until then, the Dark Lord will not harm you. Be careful Potter. Be careful, Potter. Be careful potter. Be careful potter. Be careful potter. Be careful potter. Be careful potter." Wormtail's voice echoed and echoed until he was heard no longer. And Harry Potter was scared. Very scared. The next morning found him knocking on Dumbledore's door again.

***

  
  


"Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasely, Liza Beauton, and Cho Chang, please come up to the head table." Dumbledore was standing at the head table and he watched the students come up. Harry and Draco met each other and not caring what the whole school thought, gave each other a slap on the back. Draco then pulled Hermione to him, and gave her a soft, quick kiss. Professor Dumbledore knew that Malfoy was trying to make a statement for the whole school to see. The place was in an uproar. A _Malfoy_ with a _mud-blood_? 

  
  


Ron and Draco gave each other hesitating grins and then shook hands. Harry pulled Cho along with him and felt happy. Let Voldemort try to kill him now, he would really feel like he's leaving something behind. Five friends like no others. He saw Ron and Liza arm in arm behind him, whispering excitedly.

  
  


"Ready boys and girls?" The headmaster queried. "We'll be leaving soon." Harry bit his lip down hard, and felt something warm under his tongue. 

  
  


"Harry, you're bleeding!! Are you okay?" Cho looked at him, concerned. She moved closer to him, and said quietly, "I know you're nervous about Sirius, but don't worry. I'm sure they found some evidence."

  
  


"When I give you some floo powder," Dumbledore began. "Step into the fire and state 'the tower of power'. It will take you to the ministry. I will go first, so that no unwanted reporters bother you." He stepped into the fire. They hurt him declare "The Tower of Power", and he disappeared. One by one they all stepped in. Soon only Harry and Ron were left. Harry turned to him.

  
  


"Ron, I know these past few days I haven't spoken to you alone once. We were both busy with about a trillion different things. I had my dreams and was worrying about that voice I heard in the forest. And I was busy with Cho. You also had schoolwork and was with Liza. But still, you're my best friend. You were my first one, and you'll be my last one. We'll try to find more time for each other when we come back for this trip."

  
  
  
  


"Don't worry Harry. Are you nervous about Sirius? My hands are shaking for him. Do you think they'll ask you to testify?" That possibility hadn't even entered Harry's head. Harry shuddered involuntarily, not wanting to think about the possibility of hundreds of people gaping at him and his scar. Ron squeezed his shoulder, as if knowing what he was thinking, and gave a sympathetic look. Then as one they stepped into the fire and called, "The Tower of Power". They whirled and swirled through the air, until they fell into a fireplace. Through the grates they could see hundreds of people walking back and forth. Dumbledore was talking to Professor Lupin, who had told Harry yesterday he would be there too. Hermione, Liza and Cho were talking rapidly to someone in navy blue robes. Ron craned his neck to see who it was and gave a little groan.

"Who is it?" Harry whispered.

  
  


"Fleur Delacour." But his face didn't even change colors. "Now that I have someone like Liza to love, I don't think she makes an impression on me." 

  
  


"That's good. Oh Ron, by the way. Did you hear that the ministry over ruled Fudge's rulings not to remove the Dementors? They didn't take them away, but they did put twenty aurors to help watch. Dumbledore told me." They continued watching. Malfoy was talking to someone in forest green robes. It wasn't anyone they recognized, but when Draco saw them peering out of the fireplace he laughed and strolled over to them.

  
  


"Are you planning on staying there forever? Come here, and I'll introduce you to my one and only friend other than you guys. He and I met when our fathers were on dark business. None of us wanted to be there, or to be like _them._" He spat out the word as if it were poison. "To we both talked to each other and we found out that we were in the same position. His father is McNair, the executioner. Come on, and I'll introduce you. He's eager to see my two new _real_ friends. Especially the famous Harry Potter." Harry and Ron stepped out of the fireplace and waved to Dumbledore.

  
  


"Enjoyed yourself?" Dumbledore asked with laugh. "The trial is starting in a half hour. Then will be some entertainment. After that will be Fudge's judging."

  
  


"Will they be choosing a mew minister today, Professor?" Ron asked curiously.

  
  


"No, Mr. Weasely. They aren't sure if Fudge will be removed, so they didn't check into anyone else, out of respect for Cornelius. We'll go in, in about fifteen minutes to get a good seat. Harry, Professor Lupin would like a word with you." Harry made a one minute sign to Draco and Ron, who were waiting for him to go with them to Steve McNair.

  
  


"Harry, be honest with me. Do you feel up to testifying for Sirius? It would certainly help a lot, but he'd be okay without it too, hopefully." Harry nodded his head, having come to terms with the idea during his trip through the fireplaces. He walked quickly through the crowds hardly noticing them part for him.

  
  
  
  


"Harry Potter!! Can I have your autograph?" A girl stood in front of him, smiling flirtatiously. He smiled back and signed hurriedly. He looked at the rest of the people standing there with their quills or lipstick or whatever else they had for him to use to sign.

  
  


"I have to hurry someone is waiting for me. Maybe I'll sign more later. MAYBE." With that he hurried towards Ron and Draco. He glanced at Steve McNair and found none of his father's coldness. He saw a brown haired boy, with natural, shoulder length waves. He had hazel eyes that contained flecks of silver, and an easy smile. He grinned at Harry and Ron, and as if in answer to Harry's silent request shook Ron's hand first. Ron beamed. 

  
  


"I've heard so much about you in Draco's latest owls. I'm glad he found such good friends. Nice to meet both of you. Wow, Harry can I have your autograph? Ron, when your brother Percy heard I was gonna meet ya today he told me to make sure you get in to no trouble. I told him to geta life." Harry laughed and threw Draco a grin that said, 'he's not bad at all. Pretty good in fact.' Draco threw him a smug, 'a Malfoy knows how to choose friends look.' Harry laughed and muttered, "Goyle and Crabbe . . ." Draco glared at him. Hermione, Cho and Liza soon joined them with Fleur. Draco introduced Steve to them, while Fleur gave Harry a kiss on his cheeks. 

  
  


" `Arry, `ow nice to see you again. `Ow are you doing?" Cho looked put out. Harry laughed and the teens were all talking amiably to one another. Many boys around Harry's age cam and introduced themselves to him. This was the first time Harry had really been by himself with no grown up and such a crowd, in the wizarding world. He was enjoying it. Cho made sure to stay near him to prevent the flirting girls from getting too close. But soon he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was The headmaster.

  
  


"Harry we'd better go." And his butterflies returned.


	11. The trial

A/N: Well, I'm trying to finish this story before I go t o camp next week. When I come back I'll start a new long one, and maybe start some one part short stories. Thanks Desiree for reviewing. I realized that though I would write better if you review, I can't stop this story, even if no one reads it. Because writing is my hobby, and I can't just stop in the midst of a plot. But is you want me to hurry or write other stories, or just plain be nice, you should REVIEW. THANK YOU!!!! All the hp characters that you know belong to JK Rowling.

  
  


Chapter 11: The Trial.

  
  


Harry's stomach was turning over and over as he walked in, flanked by Cho with her hand entwined with his, on one side, Ron on the other side squeezing his shoulder. Hermione in the front with a look that dared anyone to talk to him, or even look at him. And Draco in the back holding his wand looking cold like a Malfoy. Professors Lupin and Dumbledore were beside Draco and were conversing silently. Though the trial wasn't to start for another five minutes, 

( they had run late, but seats had been saved for them,) t he place was silent, and everyone was seated watching them enter. Even with his bodyguards, Harry felt everyone staring. As they walked to their seats, they passed by Sirius, chained up in the defense chair. When Harry saw him, he pulled himself out of Cho and Ron's grips. He ran over to his god-father, and was going to hug him, but the two guards told him he'd have to return to his seat. 'Everyone probably thought I was running to him, to kill him. Shows what people know.'

  
  


"Go Harry." Sirius sounded weak but happy. "Hopefully, we'll enjoy many hugs when we live together." So he went. As they sat down, they heard the judge's voice beginning the trial.

  
  


"**We have gathered here today to reevaluate the story of Sirius Black. Fourteen years ago, Black was witnessed killing many people including **Peter(A/N What's his last name?).****

**After over a decade in Azkaban Black escaped and was said to be after the famous wizard Harry Potter, savior of wizard kind. Though the full story is not known, according to what Cornelius Fudge says, Harry is not of clear mind, believing Black to be innocent."** "He is _not_" "_Hermione._ Shut up." ** " Fudge said the same thing last year, when Harry said the Dark Lord was back, yet, he was unfortunately right.** **The Dark Lord made an appearance in South America, and is waiting for we don't know what. But he'll be back one day. The esteemed Albus Dumbledore has given us his word of honor that young Harry is of whole mind. It was he who asked us to judge Mr. Black again, and we are now gathered together to hear the** **words of a few witnesses. I now call up Remus Lupin, the Dada teacher in Hogwarts school."**

  
  


"How do you know the accused, Prof. Lupin?"

  
  


"We were best friends since our days at Hogwarts. I would swear on my life, that Sirius would never do such a thing."

  
  


"Is it not true, Professor, that Sirius Black was the secret keeper for Lily and James Potter?"

  
  
  
  


"No, it is not!" Sounds of disbelief echoed through the room. The judge let out a bang from his wand and the prosecutor continued.

  
  


"Then who was it?"

  
  


"Sirius had given over his job to Wormtail, hoping to confuse Voldemort. Unfortunately, Wormtail was not trustworthy."

  
  


"How can we even believe your testimony when you are a _werewolf._" Dumbledore looked grave when he heard this. But Lupin just stood up straighter and smiled kindly.

  
  


"If I was a werewolf, how would I be able to be sitting here talking to you on good health during the days of a full moon?" The prosecutor looked shocked.

  
  


"No more questions professor." And so it was, one by one the prosecutor, and then the defense called up many people. The aurors who had found Wormtail's pinky. The wizards by the scene of destruction. Dumbledore, who produced the photo of the Weaselys in Egypt with Scabbers there and told of the theory of Wormtail being Scabbers. Finally, the defense looking rumpled but not defeated proclaimed.

  
  


"I would now like to call upon our last witness. Someone who the magical world is in debt to. No one can say he is under the Imperious Curse, because this boy is one of the few whom it doesn't work on. He should be able to tell us the story of what happened the night he is said to have spoken to Black. Harry Potter, please come forward." And Harry came up. Straight and tall, he stood before the jury and answered all the questions. He told of what had happened to him the night Buckbeak was supposed to be executed. He skipped out his part in Sirius's escape. When he was finished with that the defense looked at him kindly.

  
  


"One last question Mr. Potter. In your opinion, do you think Sirius Black is guilty? And what difference will it make to you if he is innocent or guilty?"

  
  


"He's absolutely, 100% INNOCENT. And what difference will it make? I'll tell you what difference it will make. I live with my muggle Aunt and Uncle. They give me so little food to eat, I live on the cake and food my friends owl me. I have a cousin whose goal os to get me locked up in my small room and starved even more. I have known no love when I was young, and anything strange that happened was blamed on me. I had no friends in school. I was bullied, and made fun of. I was the skinny boy with taped glasses and baggy clothes. If Barty Crouch would've sent Sirius to trial, and not have just thrown him into Azkaban, maybe he would've been found innocent. Just maybe. And because he was named my god father when I was born, I might have been able to have had a happy childhood. But I wasn't. If Sirius would be believed, then I would have happy teenaged years." He turned to the jury and said very coldly, "D_o you_ want to be held responsible for my unhappy teen years?" Later Malfoy swore that it was that last sentence that had silenced any doubts in the minds of the twelve men sitting there. As one they all stood up and said, "INNOCENT". And Harry flew into Sirius's arms. People around them were shaking Sirius's hand, and apologizing for ever having doubted his innocence. Hermione came pushing through, and hugged Sirius tightly. 

  
  


"Now I feel that when I broke the law it was worth it," She whispered. Draco slapped Sirius on the back as a pompous voice was heard. 

  
  


"Ron? How do you do?" Ron groaned and turned to look at Percy. 

  
  


"I thought I was finished with you." He glared at Percy and Harry and Hermione exchanged amused glances. Sirius joined their group as they walked into the big room where there would be entertainment for the international guests. He had his arm around Harry, and he looked like a proud father when the judge came over to them and said, "We will be seeing great things from you, Mr. Potter. Great things." Ron and Liza had disappeared for a few minutes. When they came back Harry sidled up to Ron. 

  
  


"You have lipstick on your lips, Ron." Ron looked horrified. "Just joking. Well, that confirmed my theory." Ron's ears turned red. 

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Entertainment was over and a tall man stood up in the front of the room. He had a distinct southern American accent. "I am the minister of magic of Brazil. Where I have come from there is chaos, due to the appearance of you-know-who. We have heard earlier, by the trial of Sirius Black from Mr. Potter who told us about the rebirth of this inhuman monster. It has come to my attention, that Cornelius Fudge had denied the word of Harry saying that you-know-who has returned, and had called him of insane mind. He even threatened to remove Albus as headmaster of Hogwarts and refused to believe anything that was said to him. Besides for just insulting the most important people in the world, he denied the proof that Professor Severus Snape offered calling him crazy. This was the last straw on the camels back, and we have all gathered here today to discuss his capability of ruling Britain." He pulled out his wand and out of it curled the words 'Fernando Marquis, Spain', in bright yellow letters. A short, round man walked up. As he climbed the stairs up to the dais, he tripped and went tumbling down the steps. The room shook with laughter. It took a few bangs from his wand, when he got up there to get the room quiet. 

He was a merry man, and he began in a jovial voice. 

  
  


"Ah yes most esteemed wizards. Though I may be clumsy I shall prove to you I am a wizard. Unicole." A dancing unicorn suddenly appeared before them in all it's beauty. Pure white, it held it's head high. Fernando smiled a gain and took a short bow. A little too low, though. He landed up on his face amid the returned laughter. "Well, will a care of magical creature minister come here please and take care of our guest here? Anyways, I have known Cornelius since he was younger. He was in the same class as me in our school, where he boarded in Spain. He was kicked out of the school in France, where his mother lived because he refused to listen. He was known in out school, to be a little out of touch with reality. Though he may have been smart he often did not believe that things really happened. He refused to believe it when his mother died, still sending her owls daily. When he got kicked out of Beuxbatons (A/N is that in France?) He still spoke French in the beginning, refusing to believe he left. Someone with a mind as such, is quite incapable of ruling England." And so it went. And at the end of the satisfying and enjoyed night for the Hogwarts students, Cornelius Fudge was pronounced unqualified to rule over England.


	12. Vacation and BAck? ? ?

A/N: I hope you are all reviewing. Enjoy!!!!! All the familiar characters belong to JK.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Twelve: Vacation and back? ? ? 

  
  
  
  


And so the weeks passed till it was Christmas vacation. This was the first year Harry went home. Sirius had bought a house, not far from the Weasleys. It was more like a mansion, in Harry's eyes. The Black Mansion. Sirius had got 50 thousand galleons for every year in Azkaban. This added to his already full vault made him a real rich guy. And Harry forgot about the voice, forgot about the dream, forgot about Voldemort trying to kill him, while he learned his way around the mansion. Sirius now had a girlfriend, who was actually Lavender Brown's aunt. She was very sweet and pretty, and had been two years under Sirius in Hogwarts. Harry had a funny feeling that they would end up getting married. But good things always have to come to an end, and soon Harry was back onto the Hogwarts Express for the next semester of his fifth year. 

  
  


"Harry!" Draco joined him in his compartment. None of Harry's other friends had gone back home. Ron couldn't afford it, Hermione's parents were on vacation, and Liza had stayed to keep them company. Harry moved over to let Draco sit near him. "Harry, I got the strangest owl from Pansy. She was so mad at me the whole year, because of Hermione. First she thought it wasn't true, but she caught us kissing, and she was furious. So it was real odd that I got a letter from her. Oh, god where did I put that thing? Dicoverous!" Harry could see the letter shining on top of Draco's trunk. "Oh right, there." He opened it up and pulled out his letter. Harry read the letter.

  
  


Dear Draco,

I know, that you're really friends with Harry Potter. I'm so sorry for being so rude to you for so long, so as a sorry gift, how about if I cook up a real cool potion for you, to make you're friends like you even more? This way you won't ever lose them. The potion will help you be naturally nice, to this friend, and it will make him like you. I know that part doesn't come to you easily. But To make it I need some things from this closest friend. Not your girlfriend. So Harry Potter Fits. I know you want to be close to him. I will need two oz. of his saliva, and his most precious possession. It won't get ruined. Don't tell Potter, he won't believe you, just get it from him. You'd better. 

Love, Pansy

"This is really weird. There's no such potion. I owled Snape because it sounded so weird. Harry? Are you listening?" Harry wasn't. He was deep in thought. 

  
  


"MERLINS BEARD. I GOT IT!!!" Harry shouted. "Remember a few months ago when I heard that voice? It must have been Pansy. She is cooking something up to help Voldemort. I must tell this to Dumbledore. She has to be stopped, because she'll find another way to get it." 

  
  


"Very smart Potter. I thought I told you not to tell him Draco? You really are a lost case. Well, not to worry. My Master will know what to do with you." And before she could even start to disarm Voldemort appeared. He gave them both cold looks. Harry didn't even care, his hand clutched to his scar, in pain. 

  
  


"Are you all right Harry?" Draco asked him quietly.

  
  


"So touching." Voldemort laughed mercilessly. He turned to Draco. "This is very upsetting young Malfoy. TO have one of my closest death eater's very son, friends with the enemy? I think you need a little something to help you remember where you come from. Crucious!" Malfoy's body writhed and he began screaming. Harry felt his pain, as Voldemort cursed him too. Then he felt himself be bound up, and Malfoy beside him. They were both floating along Voldemort. Then he blacked out.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


"I wonder where Harry and Draco are? I haven't seen either of them come out of the horseless coaches." Hermione looked worried. She stopped the first person. "Have you seen Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy? Were they on the train?"

  
  


"Am I my brothers keepers? No. So how could I be Potter's keeper? I haven't seen either of them, mud blood." Hermione was too nervous to even answer Pansy back. "I'm going to Dumbledore. Wait. What just fell out of Pansy's bag?" It was the paper. Ron, Hermione and Liza read it with growing trepidation. 

  
  


"Hey guys. Do you know where Harry is? He was in the train in the beginning. I even saw him in his compartment reading something with Malfoy. Then Pansy went in, and the next time I passed by they weren't there." Hermione grimly showed her the note. Then they all went to Dumbledore. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


When Harry woke up he was laying on the floor. Draco was very pale beside him. 

  
  


"So, Potter. You decided to wake up? I have the first part of the potion to destroy this connection here, and now if you would kindly tell me what your most precious possession is. Imperio." It didn't work of course. Voldemort shook his head. "I'd better think about this for a while." Nagini, Voldemort's snake was crawling on the floor, after Voldemort left the room. Harry looked at the snake and spoke in Parseltongue. 

  
  


"Do you know where our wands are?" He hissed. The snake slithered out and returned with two wands in his curled tail. Harry gaped. He hadn't expected that. "Thanks" He said. He closed his fingers around his wand and whispered, "Releaso." His hands became untied and he did the same to Draco. After they were both free and untied, Harry turned to Draco. "We are both pretty good wizards. How about if we both go and try to kill him together. Or at least capture him." They both snuck quietly, and soon faced the dark lord's pacing back. They both held hands and shouted, "Expeliarmous." The force threw Voldemort up in the air, where he was knocked out. Suddenly Draco burst out laughing. Pointing to the window, he showed Harry the new enchanted car Mr. Weasely had enchanted. In it was a worried looking Dumbledore. His face showed relief as he saw the two boys standing there laughing.

  
  


"I couldn't go on a broomstick because that is real magic. This wouldn't have alerted Voldemort. A Line of aurors were waiting for the signal to come in. But suddenly Voldie sat up. His eyes glittered.

  
  


"Harry Potter. Though not a mud blood himself, he's the son of a mud blood. I have tried to kill you when you were a baby. But you were saved through your mud blood of a mother. And though many don't know, it was your power as well. I heard from the centaurs that you would defeat me one day. You still may. I used all my powers to try and kill you. But nothing worked. One day, we'll meet again. But for now, I'll stay out of England. I'll let you finish your school years and become a full wizard. I don't know what it is about you. Your will to succeed? Your love of life? Your powers that you don't even know you have? If you tried or wanted you could do better than that mud blood genius. And you will. So good bye Harry Potter. For now. . ." With that he apparated. Harry Potter was safe again.


	13. The end of another year

A/N: Here's the end guys . . Disclaimer: Everyone here belongs to JK. Except what I added of course.

  
  
  
  


Chapter Thirteen: The End Of another year. ( Epilogue)

  
  


Harry and Draco were sent to the hospital wing. Then things went back to normal. Snape still hated Harry. The Slytherins still jeered. And all that. Harry and Ron started with the long complicated process of trying to become animagi. Believe it or not, they were getting somewhere. Hagrid began to control his class. Harry was really learning a lot there. Professor Trelawney still predicted Harry's death every lesson. Harry started playing Quidditch and his team won the Quidditch cup. And so the year ended. Gryffindor won the cup. And Professor Dumbledore made his speech.

  
  


"The end, of another year. Well, this year, you will _all_ be having a good summer. (He looked at harry.) No worries about the Dark Lord coming to destroy the world we tried so hard to build. Thanks to Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy too, a bit. Also. This year we have appointed a new minister of magic. Under a unanimous vote, Sirius Black was appointed. That's all folks. Have a good summer, and get your heads empty till next year." He smiled warmly at them all. And the golden plates filled up for the last time that year. 

  
  


So Harry Potter ended his Fifth year in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With two new friends and a new house. And a summer to look forward to. And did I mention? A wedding also. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Phew. Please please please review. It will make me either continue to write more fanfiction, or make me stop.


End file.
